TyHil One-Shots
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Just a bunch of Tyhil one-shots! Read and Review. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Afflicted Heart.**

( _Hilary's POV)_

I kinda feel the stars in clear blue sky as I heard those words, I could see his equally shocked face same as mine, it was like his jaw dropped and we stared at Grandpa really in shocked state.

While I was highly elated with convulsing sweet beats, I didn't know if he felt the same..It was the biggest surprise of the day.

 **I WAS BETHROTED TO TYSON!**

My dream coming true! I violently blushed and smiled proudly, but lasted short, when his face turned out to be of dismay and reluctance..I felt greatly upset. What was the use if he didn't want?

Well, you see, anyhow we got married and I never saw even a peck of happiness on his face. He even asked me once if I were happy, it was asked in a way like he felt I wasn't happy and I was definitely sure that he wasn't. So I just nodded.

He frankly confessed that he was over some other girl and he was madly in..with her..he even told me that I could live my life as I wish and could may find a true love like him and I needn't need to stick around him out of helplessness..He felt that I was equally irritated as he was..

I was really mollified and hurt.

How could my life be so cruel with me, so ruthless..

I smiled whenever he proudly went out with her, on dinner or date, "Enjoy. Bye" was all I tried say with a big heart. Days passed and I really got sick about it. I had a few tops and jeans that I bought before marriage and I thought to wear them now, but it was a foolish and pointless idea even to think about it!

I did all my work perfectly as a wife, make the best food I can for him, even completed his notes sometimes when he's out at date, wrap him with sheets in cold…talk to him as a friend when he is overjoyed about his girl friend..I maybe one of his understanding friends, or a good one, but never more than that..I never felt like I was his wife..just sticking around him stubbornly like him, out of helplessness…

One day as I was doing some shopping around, I saw them together, hanging out together, laughing and perhaps sweet talks and all

"I M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU HAPPY" I sarcastically and mentally yelled and walked away..

Unknowingly I sobbed and sniveled violently in my room, breaking every object that I could see, and then finally when I was done.. **I evilly smiled,** and opened my desk, I EXPECTED, my pocket knife, but it wasn't there, I searched over and over but couldn't find it, so I ran into balcony looking down analyzing I'd surely die if I jump from here.. While I tried to climb the parapet wall and was ready to jump, and I slipped without accurate intention, I smiled heartily for one last time that my soul wont be punished from now on, when I felt a hand grabbing mine..

As I looked up, my gaze met with his, his red jacket fluttering in air as the wind rustled all around. I tried to free my hand but his one hand was enough to prevent me from shaking. He used his other hand to pull me up..

I got a sick aghast feeling..I freed my hand roughly from him,

"What's your problem?"

"What's wrong with you? What are you trying to do?" he asked softly.

"None of your business. I made your food, completed your notes and even folded some of your clothes!" I said rudely, " _What else you want?_ " I broke at the end; still my eyes down, at floor, but could feel the heat of my anger and the extreme cross and horrifying face of mine. I didn't care for whatever thought ran through his mind..

I was a bit moved when he lifted my chin by his fingers so that I perfectly looked into his eyes. I was sure that he was trying to read me, NOTHING ELSE. . .

I stared at those brown pools, never knowing when my eyes got filled, or when tears rolled down, but I just looked, just looked, nor did he wipe away any of those, but just sticked staring, without even a peck of change in his face's expressions.

. I don't know how I didn't felt any fear while tears kept rolling. . . waiting that, just once, at least once, in my lifetime, he may at least apologize me, for nothing he know, but that didn't happen, he just looked a me..purely in my eyes . . . _I thought that those sad eyes, gazing me, would never love me, just draining off my colour.._

I hiccupped as I slightly sniveled.

He left my chin and I turned in disgust, looking down.

I didn't felt weird as I started sobbing openly..

He dint even try asking me why did I- **SOBS** \- tried jumping..

HOW-H-O-W CO-UL-D BE SOMEONE SO RUDE AND HEARTLESS?

Slowly I felt him coming towards me and standing right in front of me..

" **DIE! IF YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE!** " HE SAID RUTHLESLY.

I looked up at him, in pure shock and dismay…I felt myself shattered at those words, I became numb. I moved back while he advanced with each tread towards me..

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled in pain, my voice at the highest pitch.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" I shouted loudly, my voice box sure goin' to be sick.

I literally pushed him, but he balanced, at this point, I was sobbing loudest and getting a rage in my blood to kill him first before I die!...

My eyes fell on my pocket knife lying down. I quickly picked it and ran towards him, brisk trotting, clutching his wrist and stabbing it with my eyes tightly closed. He didn't moved, perhaps was just staring still at me..

When I opened my eyes, I could see the blood flowing scarlet over his hand…

I was traumatized and felt a strong maelstrom around and then when a sudden feeling of regret dawned upon me..

He still looks at me with that still, perhaps fiery eyes, not even bothering about the blood..I gapped and convulsed, violently fidgeting around and his intense stare drove me insane..

He walked towards me slowly that literally scared me, "Try again, you missed the vein."

I was numb at his words. The knife dropped from my hand and I looked at him real confused and lot of regret in my eyes..

I couldn't understand! What he wanted to prove? What were his intentions?

I sobbed silently as I wrapped a cloth over that wrist, never looking in his eyes, while his were yet at me, profound and unreadable..

….

At least after that, he never talked about his girl friend, never met her. I remember him speaking harshly at phone that he never want to see her face again, and that she had no place in his life..He never talked about what happened that that, never asked me why I tried to kill myself or him, never left me alone, never behave like he didn't like me…Nothing much like confessing, "I love you, really!", but at least wraps his arms around me when sleep beside me at night, brushes softly over my forehead occasionally, remember my birthday, and smiles personably, yet genuinely, when I look at him…. Then, at least, finally, there was no other girl in his life..

So, I just thought to move on, deepening the relation, leaving behind the worst of us…


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Beneath the skin.**

"Nothing will harm you. I promise you and I won't back off no matter what the cost." He said cupping the brunette's tear shed face. Her lids batted in tender sobs and she sniffled mildly.

"I-I d-don't wanna go-"she said in breaks her voice cracking, alternating with hiccups and tears.

The dragoon wielder, felt helpless for some reason, and he tilted his head averting his gaze to her neck, seeing the deep cuts that were beneath the skin.

"You can't see them." she muffled

He didn't answer but intensified the stare trying mindlessly to see them. The skin seemed so fair, blanch and unblemished but he had the faith in her words, in her moans of pain that, beneath that façade of scar- less skin.

"The wounds. They hurt you. They kill you." He said in a profound lost state of mind, intensified at the burning sensation that bubbled stronger within their bond.

"Tear. Tear me apart." She moaned in a feeble tone.

"H-How could I? I was there to heal you…" he asserted passing blindly his fingertips, attempting to feel the pain but what he found was nothing.

 _Nothing? I had nothing until I found you. So nothing that even nothing had something than me._

"You know what it requires to heal you." He questioned softly rimming smoothly on her collar bone.

"I don't need what it requires." She said narrowing her eyes, with more gush of tears involuntarily streaming.

"You need it and I'm not gonna back off." He said firmly, ardent desire of healing brimming in him.

The brunette clutched him, attempting to stop him but he powerfully escaped her grasp. Ofcorse, he was much stronger than her.

What she saw brought raised hairs on her torso. It dint take him a second to rip off his shirt and shearing and gashing his chest with the unblemished blade. Crimson fresh blood poured without delay.

 _Blood. This is the blood of your heart. Isn't it?_

He was weakening, feeling feeble, and everything appeared blurred to him, yet with the whatsoever courage he could muster, he trudged and rammed his chest against her, such that the scarlet droplets pierced on her neck, healing them eventually

She felt incredible and speechless. She couldn't believe that just for her sores, he had whammed his chest and granted blood of his heart. She could feel the itchy and bitter burning sensation and pain receding faster. She began to heal up and she was craving it more and more. She wanted the hell to vanish and feel normal again.

Suddenly she felt more weight against her; this was unlike Tyson. Whenever he hugged her, it wasn't like this. But now, his entire weight was felt on her and she blinked in shock of pain and realized that he wasn't conscious. His hands weren't around her waist, but they lay aside straight and he was feebler. She panicked internally and quickly grabbed his shoulders and with a great effort, carried him towards the ebd and almost laid him on the edge of bed and stared in despair and affliction at his bare chest. It was bleeding heavily and she felt there was nothing she could do.

He wouldn't let him die, saving he own life. She immediately grabbed her clothes from her closet, most of them being long kimono and wrapped faster around his chest trying to be quicker. They all got stained too, but she kept on wrapping other clothes until she felt that the speed of eruption had decelerated.

"How can you leave me!" she moaned. Suddenly her tear shed feeble face was covered with rage.

"I won't let you go!" she said hot tears pouring out.

She felt feeble, weak and helpless. She felt she would faint but then, she involuntarily fell on him, her head sobbing on his chest. She could no longer feel the pain under her skin but then, she was not willing to let of him that easily. She sobbed, weakly. She had no energy to do anything.

 _You were my sky. Sky. The sky full of stars that glimmer in both dark and bright sides of my life. How do I live without you? In this sky that now feels dimmer; I feel I'm growing more and more paler an d weaker. If I had to die, I would rather prefer to die in your arms. Please don't leave! Please do-nt!_

 ** _Even in the darkest hours, I have searched you,_**

 ** _And you've been there…_**

 ** _It's been like forever since we've been together._**

 ** _It's been a while since I've been missing you._**

 ** _Now that you're not here,_**

 ** _Seems like the world's turning darker, darker without you…_**

She vibrated feebly as she felt like she heard a slight moan from him. She immediately raised her head and looked at him with worried curious eyes. His lashed faltered, yet they fluttered weakly as he opened them only to find hers soul mate's dep ruby eyes staring at him, like no one ever stared at him. He gazed at her shortly studying her worries and pain.

Slowly, the corners of his lips rose occupying a smile on his honest face.

"You're alive? I thought you'd leave me…" she said as single tear rolled down her eye and shefinally cleaned her afce with her palm.

"How could I leave you?" **he smiled.**

^^Her world lit up^^

"Just was tired, so fell in a slumber." The champ uttered softly his hand weakly raising and caressing her shoulder.

"I felt so helpless when you weren't there. I thought-"she shrieked, "I thought you were gone!"

"I'd never leave you. Never." He pulled her and rested her head on his neck and caressed her neck from back so that she stops crying. "Sshshhh…I'm here. No need to cry, dear."

"Look, what you've done, you've spoiled all your clothes, wasted them. Used them for wrapping them on me." He teased as he casted a sweatdropped glance on his whited chest.

"Y-You were bleeding, idiot!" she moaned.

"How's your neck?" he asked her, looking at her hair, attempting to see her afce but she refused to show and dug more.

"It's perfect." She laughed slightly, along with sniffling inside.

"Then, can I claim it all mine tonight?" a smirk occupied on his face.

"You're in no condition, or else no not only it, but everything of me is yours."

 ** _What do I need more?_**

 ** _Now that you're back, I feel my sky's back._**

 ** _The gleaming stars to shine make me smile._**

 ** _You're the sky, my sky, full of stars!_**

 ** _I'm gonna give you my heart!_**

 ** _Tore myself apart! Don't care if you don't want!_**

 ** _I gave it all! All!_**

 ** _You got sores,_**

 ** _You got pains,_**

 ** _But under your skin,_**

 ** _You're beautiful…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Healing under the tree.**

 _I feel my heart inside stoop light as I gaze at the full moon in the dark sky. The moonlight serenity was there, the breezes were bestowed, the clouds vanished when my rubies brimmed, the magnificent fragrance of the pure cold soil underneath my feet spread, attempting to heal the vibrating emotive sensations that grew inside._

Hiromi stood with her legs shaking slightly and the shadow of the panels of the dojo behind her was distinct as she gazed at it and walked past it sitting near the Koi pond. Hiromi never thought about the gushing emotions in her would accelerate just because of a small argument. Nonetheless, she was staring at the midnight stars and the calm, undisturbed, benevolent aura round her didn't fright her to flee to her home. Besides, her mother wouldn't allow her to come in such a let night. Now, she could clearly recall the afflicting recent past argument that made to put a façade of painful smile smothered with dried tears.

 _Why we always had to shout at each other? Just because we like hurting each other? Is it his pride? Or is it my stubbornness?_

She sighs as she wiped another streaming tear on her cheek. The thought of "affliction" made her gasp. She wondered if she should still hone her character to be perfect around him or just leave his side for once and all.

Hiromi was confused, she was hurt, she wasn't loved, she was sensitive, she was calm, she wasn't any witch he called her.

In order to distract the flowing tears, she gazed at the orange tree that had the unriped oranges bored in it. She slowly shifted her position, sitting against the tree, her back resting. She leaned comfortably and stretched her legs placing her hands on her thighs.

Various thoughts strolled her mind, the happy times. She remembers him buying her favorite perfume for her because she wanted, yet she remembers him shouting at her like she was nobody.

She could summon her aching heart each time to calm down when he badmouthed her.

Just she didn't know, she fell asleep under the blessed tree. The cold breeze hadn't seized, rather it accelerated making her catch cold the next morning, her nose flowing and a mild fever.

She woke up at six after dawn when she felt her throat turned dry and cracks on her palate. She slowly gained consciousness and her eyelashes fluttered and she could see something red and then suddenly she could feel a sudden pain as yesterday's scene replayed in her mind.

She couldn't believe she cried for someone for whom she meant nothing. _She thought_.

He wasn't going to feel even helpless even if he witnessed tears in her eyes. _She thought._

She stood up as she shrugged her denims and looked at the cold sky.

November.

Why does this month has to be too rude/ Just because it host Tyson's birthday?

She smiled for once as she saw the shimmering droplets of rain on the pinnate leaves. She plucked one and rubbed it against her eyes, its anterior portion. She held the leaf and gazed at it in amazement . Soon the leaf was blown away as it got driven away with the flow of breeze.

She turned to gaze at the tree that has sheltered her last night. Suddenly her eyes fell on a red jacket that was lying where she had just slept. She slightly gasped as she walked towards the tree. She lifted it and examined it. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Tyson…" she slowly mumbled.

To her surprise, she saw the two arms that laid feebly o the ground. She hastened towards the figure behind the tree. Her cheek was hit by the same leaf that blew back to her when her eyes gazed upon the blunette who was sleeping under the same tree.

More she noticed was his fragile face, apart lips, smooth whispers of breaths, bangs of hair and being jacketless.

He seemed tired, weak, and an ached neck that rested against the tree. He wasn't even wearing his jacket.

"Why…" she whispered.

Now she could remember the red sight she of something when she aroused. It was his jacket that had smoothered most probably the last night. She could fathom the probable possibilities that were rare.

 **Why would he care?**

 ** _He would care because he had a nestled realizing fervor inside_**.

 **Why would he sleep just behind her?**

 ** _To make sure he had equally shared the pain he had caused her, for her tears to decide._**

 **Why would he shout at her?**

' ** _Cause he had a pride that could be measured, yet he knew how deep inside her it mattered._**

 **Why wouldn't he apologize?**

 ** _Cause he feared if the unfelt solemnity would make him smile at her like he ardently wanted._**

She gently smiled, in a hurt and melancholic way, which was no more a façade as the blues of heart and sky faded and she sat next to him, studying the innocent, still called, 'unblemished' soul inside.

For the first time, he had healed her more than he hurted her. For the first time, he had calmed her before gazing her.

She was revived.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek with fingertips below his eyes and gazed at him in passion and lure till she liked.

She was quiet. She was calm, despite the tear that slid across her finger that was supposed to traverse on his own cheek.

She smiled in pain as she wiped off his tear from the still closed eyes. She placed his jacket on his chest as well as hers despite of her cold she hosted and looked at him for the last time before ambling out of the dojo.

 **Why did she forgive him?**

' ** _Cause she had a heart that was ruled by his good deeds._**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. I Remember Everything.**

I don't know what this feeling is called, this heavy sensation, sudden adrenaline that is poured. I don't understand why my eyes can't move to look anywhere and they are fixated at you, why you had to enchant me in the first place?..I doubt if those were the hints you dropped that you felt the same way about me.

 _Would you allow me to creep on your bed if I were afraid?_

 _Would you brush my forehead when I m down?'_

 _Would you whisper anything in my ears that just sound great?_

 _Would you smirk at me when I was fluster or frown?_

Maybe..

I remember that day, that distinct evening, when you gently removed my jacket and placed yours on my shoulders when the cold breezes around the sea shore blew. I could feel my heat plummeting, and a heavy feeling over my chest and your fragrance in the jacket was all that I sniffled whole night..

I remember the unmeant yet the much meant brushes of our shoulders, the warm whispers of yours in your sleep..I wish if I could wrap around you without any hesitation, any shame, any queer sensation..

I remember the times we fought, when the noses brushed, cheeks blushed, and sometimes by blood rushed and I gently hushed about the event later..

I could see you when I stare at the roses of the gardens, could feel you in my dreams, and most of all, I treasured the memories of last summer, when I slept on your shoulder and your hand wrapped around my waist..

I remember you entering flustered in my room when I was struggling zipping the gown and your gesture if you could, in a nestled coy manner..and how I nodded looking down, yet feeling your profound stare at the mirror at which I was facing, when you were standing at my back, gently zipping up..

I remember us crying on our shoulders providing the profound warmth that was needed..

Also do I remember, your personable smirk when I wore your red jacket and your jeans and that baseball cap, and pulling off my hair band outta pony..

I remember showing up suddenly when you were shirtless, and we staring at each other blushed, and others giving smirky chuckles..so do I remember then we giving them the grins of smirk and their perplexed faces when you intently walked to me, making me a bit fidget, and then a whim grabbing my wrist and gazing with zeal in your eyes..Less did I felt their shocked faces looking at us, more did I felt was the closeness in our positions. Less was my embarrassment, yet more urge to wrap you around. Less did I had the strength to do so, more did I weakened..

I remember the memorable week of February, the beautiful breezes, the common air around, the cute outfits, the sweet smiles and all, but most of all, I picture you in black tuxedo with a red tie and bouquet of red roses, your new scent, the beautiful surprise. I remember you taking me with my eyes carefully wrapped by your gentle palms and I walked with heart plummeting in ecstasy, I remember the beautiful baby blue gown I was wearing and the euphoria and the mementos that I still feel when you removed your hands from my eyes.. _Love you Tyson.._ and then when I saw with balloons of white and red arranged or written the three words for much I longed, I remember the cool breezes, the gentle green turf my sole never tread on and you standing on your knees with a thing that I first didn't get, then I remember gapping in amazement when the realization dawned upon me, the the beautiful ring that you were holding staring deep inside me...

I remember forwarding my hand and you pushing it in my perfect finger, I remember the "ALL WE KNOW" song you played on your ipod and we smiling at each other sweetly at each other and getting the quick intimate hug that I longed..

I remember us still dating, and you always bringing so many ice-creams that I could eat in a week whenever you showed up.. And..

At last, finally I remember, that I still love you, really love you…and I m gonna love you more..


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. The Last November.**

The rumbling deep sounds of the train passed fiercely and the breeze was no longer the breeze. He was sitting on the platform with wide legs and his forehead covered in dark bangs that hurt anyone if they watched. He was in his most deep crestfallen ponders. The train streaked faster and faster. He couldn't stop his lacrimal and his beating heart that stuck in his chest from shedding the blood stained tears. So he let down a brief controlled sob and letting the tears to pave through his cheeks as they like.

It were slower than raindrops but they caught and matched the speed when the real drops pierced through his torso, he could feel the coldness wrap him over, his body felt like cut through the wind but the restrained sobs no more were held as he cried freely with the freedom of being unwatched. He slowly stood and closed his eyes his face directed towards the sky. The cold droplets of waterworks felt more thick and soaring. His face was paler and redder, with eyes in real down despondent state. He has never been so down, and then the thought stuck his mind, 'Why did you leave me?'

The train was finally gone and he was still there, with his large suit and a small bag that were drenched in the puddles that splashed onto them and his grey jeans.

 _Because Life has always given me pains_

 _I denied them_

 _So, today, tell him that I tend to believe them,_

 _Stuck helplessly to live_

 _It's been like centuries you have left,_

 _Still deep inside you always haunt me so mercilessly._

The clouds thundered, it rained harder. His life was complete, a just while before, and now it's been shattered like glass pieces and he felt like he had no purpose to live.

The sad memories came drifting and flung his mind in stinging aura. He could remember the last summer spring November afternoon that was just like they wanted, he liked breezes, and she liked clouds, it was the best month of the year. She was so excited, just couldn't stop to fluff their cheeks in the midnights cakes and getting recklessly drunk in the darkest hours without the heck of their friends. She smirked at the thought. He returned a sarcastic shy smile beaming his longed lips. She was strolling freely mumbling her favorite song. He followed her quietly and he resisted the urge to sing along with her and hold her like in their dances on the streets that were free and the less people who smiled at them. She was so happy! So care free! So sweet like she was the blooming flower he owed. He smiled so magnificently and in decency that she turned and watched him with a small distance and then calmed down her state She was going to tell him, once again after the first time, and this time it was going to have so much zeal and longing that wasn't there before. He stood calmly with that so soft and normal face waiting for her to run at him but still he adored the way she slowly walked matching their expression with serenity and sweetness.

 _Cause I wanted to say this forever._

She knew she didn't have any time, yet she walked a little slower, she smiled a little feebly., closing the distance between them, but still there were a few feet between them, he watched her with raptness in his eyes, her heart bet more strongly and yet she slowed down more, the fear occupied her more and slowly the tears brimmed her eyes, he was a little surprised at her sudden change in expression. She was still a few feet apart, but before she would close the distance between them, she fell, succumbed.

…

He gasped in shock of pain as he caught her in his arms and shook her. When she shook her, calling her name, now it brought more and more affliction. He tried his best to let go of that pain he had before already. Yet he remembers how he had caught her and how helplessly she lay in those secure arms. She faintly opened her eyes, a little parted lips. She smiled very weakly yet with the sweetness that was always there.

"Love ya" she smiled, "Just wanted to say again, before I die."

That were her last words, and with that she passed out. He still remember those words and it brought him immense hurt and pain that he felt like standing in that tract and losing himself in the course. He still regrets, his inability to make out her weakness her body had. He couldn't make out that she had Systematic Lupus Erythematosus in an age she should not have and when the attack was on her heart, how could she have stopped it from beating for a minute more? She wanted to be on his birthday tonight, and let him do whatever he liked, but then, it was time with whom she was fighting with and she couldn't win for longer. Yet she fought and said the words she wanted.

She was successful once again but, for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. TyVsHil.**

It was just an hour to pass, an announcement to be made, a decision to be fair, fairly taken that was perhaps going to change their lives.

She knew she has to win, no matter what the cost, she wasn't going to go down, she was definitely going to hold the title this year o matter what the cause. She felt she was strong enough, deserving more than him to claim and snatch the title.

Yes, Hilary Tachibana was craving to become the new world champion. Year 2017, a challenge for both mentally and emotionally stricken friends. She wasn't an ordinary blader, who just blades thinking it's just a game. She has a deep passion grown for the sport since the past one year. She bladed day and night, unminding of her sleep, her dreams, her adventures, and anything that was proving to be an obstacle from honing her skills in blading. It was not like she won each time, she hell lost many times more than she ever won. She had mentally and physically prepared herself to hold the title next year, be worthy to claim it, to show Tyson that she wasn't any ordinary, useless undeserving cheerleader of the prominent World class Beyblading Team. She had her own dignity, potential, skills that not all he had. Those words…it still stung her. It echoes in her body and it boils her blood, and lit back the craving fire for victory and regain her self-respect.

" _I don't deserve you! No, not me! Please kindly leave us! At least for one!" he said her after third world championships. She felt silent and gave a painful smile and left wordlessly without bidding any brief adieus to anybody…_

So it was her ardent desire to beat him in the world championships and show the world that he may actually though deserve the title, no, used to deserve the title, but not anymore! She was the new light and would show the world that she has a stronger potential, she's more determined and targeted. She was trained none other than Hiro Granger and he trained her honestly and well after she expressed her pain how bad she felt when his little brother mocked and dismissed her like that. Hiro thought that she might have liked him, like the way she always stuck around him. Nevertheless, he trained her honestly and making her competent for any Tyson like opponents. Most of her times her hopes were shattered after constant failures when she couldn't make. Despite that, she stuck perfectly perfecting her skills and finally she was able to excel the sport.

She slowly began to swipe away all the opponents that stood in the beydish against her. She turned hard, cold and indifferent. Her only weakness that was known to her and Hiro that even a peck of in-confidence in her increased the chances of losing in the battle incredibly. She tried her best not to mentally weaken or discourage herself and she was able to succeed many times. Now, when she was going to face the guy who once has shattered her positive ego, dignity, the guy who was perhaps colder than ice only to her, the guy whom she kinda more than liked, the guy whose side she never left, the guy whom she trained mentally. Now, she is a strong girl, grown in her looks, a bit taller like Hiro and more attractive.

When Tyson learnt that her final opponent was 'she', he was almost utterly shocked seeing her. She watched in disregard and most of all, 'hate', He gasped seeing her and she barely spared a glance at him.

He himself needed time to set his mindset to actually face the girl who never left his side until he himself let her go and now he was facing her as an opponent. His feelings were mixed of stubbornness of victory, shock and yet mysterious pain he knew from where it belonged. He was just not ready to accept it. Precisely, he didn't want to fight her, but saying that would either prove he was afraid or he would lose to her. So no matter who she was, he was going to battle her and defend his title like he has been doing whether it was a strong blader like Tala, his friend Zeo or his so called 'crush' once upon a time, a girl. After all, he perfectly knew her emotional mindset and the only way or the easy way to get victory was to make her emotionally weak by letting her confidence down. Though he hated it but he didn't have any other choice. He had to safeguard his title. Still no matter what everything was, he felt like to get along with her, make her stay by his side and be that 'kind' of 'happy guy' he used to be. But the battle was right before him just after a few minutes and to brush by. He practiced only once before the battle with daichi, and when the little red head spoke a few words to encourage his partner, Tyson was high, yet calm.

 _It's been a while since I've thought about you. Has it's been a while since you've thought about me too? Now when you will be right in front of me, I feel like I will be fighting between my heart and my mind…_

As he strode in the beystadium, he felt like he was standing in the hall of fame. He was fighting for something that was all his. Hilary was just an opponent, no, nothing more! Right now, he is denying the truth that she is the girl who has stirred emotions in him. They stared at each other as the Jazzman gave his loud speech. They couldn't search for something in their eyes that they're desperate for. For some time, for some seconds they could feel nobody watching them, nobody, no sound, no audience, nothing, just a mild streak of breeze flushing their cheeks and hair. It was all about the game, victory, battle, nothing mattered more.

…He stood calmly as her blade assaulted his fiercely with rapidity. He watched her moves reading them carefully. She launched her first attack.

"Dragon Claw!" she yelled and it ripped his blade, but wait not till be backed off precisely brisk trotting in circles around her own blade. She wasn't shocked but afraid if she would get in-confident and lose it, yet it wasn't there. They began attacking fiercely with most powerful attacks.

"Evolution Storm Dragoon! Now!" he clamored.

"Dragon escape." She ordered firmly and the blade obeyed immediately. He was a bit shocked but he didn't show, he had his mindset.

"Go Dragoon, show her what it means to fight back whom you've been with!"He uttered.

"Go Dripholiya!" she yelled back, "You wanna me to know what it means! Let me show you Granger how it feels to degrade someone who has been on your side!" she cried back in highest pitch and therefore befuddling everyone in the stadium.

Tyson gave her a calm stare for a few seconds and then focused back to the battle.

"You can't lose your control over here Hilary. You can never win if you do that!"

"Oh yeah! _You_ don't need to tell me that please! Better be careful with my attacks, yours can't do anything to mine!" she said fiercely emotions gushing inside.

"Okay then," he smirked confidently, "Show me Hil what you've got!"

"Oh then, " she counter smirked, "What about this?" she grinned evilly as her blade slide ripped his sharp blade making him feel cut through inside. He bit his lip firmly in apinand slightly moved back as cuts fluttered through his torso, visibly distinct on his neck and wrist.

"Take this!" she yelled as her blade's edge got more sharpened as she was ripping his blade. He felt his blade pierce deeper and more inside.

"So, how does it feels Tyson?" she gave an evil smile.

"Not bad." He said holding the pain and grinning back, "Is that all you've got?" he questioned suddenly and loudly, and giving a wild passionate expression.

"Why are you not fighting back?!" she yelled with her eyes almost watering, but she tried to hold back.

"Simple, you don't even deserve my attacks Hilary!" he said in a tone of confidence and mocking shifting his gaze to his still stronger spinning blade.

Hers was still impervious, but she was shocked at Dragoon's strength.

"Face this Tyson!" she yelled incredibly vibrating the entire dish as she launched here eventual attack. She was filled with 'pain', not the pain of the battle but the personal and emotional one of her current concerning opponent. He was watching her comprehending her emotions easily. He thought that he would win at this very moment and he launched his attack right then, the most powerful one. The dish was filled with Whitish Blue smoke, all unclear. They coughed and moved back and Hilary was almost collapsing The entire stadium was shaking, vibrating utterly. As the smoke cleared, Hilary opened her eyes realizing that she has gone unconscious a few minutes before. The only thing that shocked her was to find herself in Tyson's arms holding her and calling her name. She gasped slightly.

"Hils, are you oaky?" he asked.

She felt speechless, like her tongue couldn't form anymore words. She purely stared at him and then uttered quickly,

"leave me!" she got up, moving away, from her still half sitting position.

"Where's my blade?" she looked in the dish. Tyson's gaze then shifted to the stadium . Both of them were staggered to see their blades and only one of them spinning.

"And it's done! Girls and boys please give it applause for the 4th time World champion Tyson Granger!" Jazzaman shouted and Hilary couldn't believe that her blade has really stopped spinning. Has she really lost? She was utterly dismayed, yet like an elite balder, she picked up her blade, adjusted her expression and walked away, "You won Tyson and I loose, that's it. Simple." She said calmly not tending to show any pain though she felt like so downtrodden, despondent and utterly hopeless. She felt like she really was undeserved. She ambled in pain, uncaring about the loud yells, clamors of the audience.

"wait." He said holding her wrist softly. She was standing some distance from him, her back facing him. She stopped but didn't turn. As she stopped, he left her wrist and looked down.

"I'm sorry." He uttered shamefully and the entire stadium felt silent.

"Huh?" she gasped in real shock and her gasp echoed through the hall, her mouth open and she sighed painfully.

"I shouldn't have said you that. I'm sorry Hilary." He looked at her. She finally turned at him and faced him with her painful, tearless, afflicted and inflicted heart.

"You were right, I'm really an undeserved girl." She said seriously and looking down, extremely sad.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT! YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING HILARY! EVERYTHING YOU WOULD WANT! YOU'RE THE STRONGEST GIRL I'VE EVER MET!" he shouted uncontrollably, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE EM WHO I AM AND WHO I WAS, AND IF YOU FORGIVE ME THEN IT WOULD RECALL BE LIKE I'VE WON THIS BATTLE!"

"It can't be me Tyson! It can't be me! You didn't like me! You thought I was just a girl who was bothering your team!" she sobbed as she wiped her tears.

"NO!" he held his ears, "I'VE NEVER MEANT THAT! NEVER! DON'T SAY THAT!" he yelled, "I LIKE YOU HIL! I LIKED YOU, NOT JUST THAT, I ACTUALLY LO-VED YOU." He asserted bravely holding her wrists tightly

She gasped in incredible astonishment hearing him say that. Everyone mumbled in the stadium at his statement confessing to his cheerleader, or now opponent. Hilary felt a wild emotion taking her over, making her forget about all the recent pain.

The new champ was almost on the verge of tears, as he helplessly stood on his knees and held her wrists, looking in her imploring, sad and hurt face.

"I'm tired Hil, tired. Tired of everything ever since you've left. This victory would mean nothing to me if you don't accept me." He said with imploring glistening eyes and heartily.

"Tyson- I-" she stuttered, emotionally shocked.

"Will you pelase come back in my life?" he shed a tear traversing his cheek, and the entire stadium felt dead silent. She felt traumatized and a maelstromic feeling taking her over, wanting him even more.

"Yes, I will, I will come back Tyson." She said firmly, her lips forming a line fighting back tears.

"Love ya too." She confessed with strain of tears in her eyes. He nodded firmly. And before he'd do anything further, the entire stadium applauded wildly trotting towards both of them, as if attacking them like warriors. They both looked at each other with sweatdrop face but immediately bursted laughing.

"Don't worry Hil, they won't attack, you just need to stay closer." He chuckled pulling her firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. You can.**

 _(Poem)_

So trust me that I m falling, yeah, falling,

Believe me that I was calling, calling

When I saw the sky above was falling, falling.

I didn't care of what you were sprawling

All I cared was to pull you away

Take away

Take away

Trust me with your eyes closed

I m here for you even when the wind blows

So why you look around say, nothing never

When I right here, to hold you forever

Give it an another try

 **Hold me in the rain** tight

If you wanna live, then its worth fight

To make your life a bit bright

Cause I know that you've been hurt

And I donno how to compensate yet

So tell me, would you smile?

Tell me that you will never be fragile

Tell me that you don't need anyone

Prove that nothing wrong you've done

I am not asking you to love me

I m not trying to owe you, you're free.

I know you like no other

Don't think about others, don't bother.

I see the sky above us falling, falling

"Tys?" I hear you already calling.

 **Forgive me my weakness** , please

I've **crestfallen** you, Yet I m not mean

I care about you like no other

I'd die for you, rather

Living with reasons,

Contemplating in darkest hours,

Listening to same old covers,

You saw the breezes when I was around

I respect everything, your ideas and grounds,

I know we are the troubled teens

I saw the perceptions you deem..

And then suddenly **I remember everything**

When I saw your eyes, though you said nothing,

I see that deprived heart,

Unrequited heart,

 **Afflicted heart** ,

Hypnotized by the sighing in sighs

Erase the pain of the deepest nights,

I believe this life as a **trekking**

Long one, with maelstrom, euphoria and wrecking.

Change your perceptions

Of that of only grief and rejection

Appreciate the brighter side of life

See me **infatuated,** you'll say "Its nice"

I see those brunette hair flutter,

Violently violent under the thunder

I realize the intensity,

Nostalgia and the mysteries.

Deep down really deep,

The painful confining that lives,

Love your life like it's the breath

See the silhouette of joys that are there, indeed.

 **7\. You can.**

 _(Poem)_

So trust me that I m falling, yeah, falling,

Believe me that I was calling, calling

When I saw the sky above was falling, falling.

I didn't care of what you were sprawling

All I cared was to pull you away

Take away

Take away

Trust me with your eyes closed

I m here for you even when the wind blows

So why you look around say, nothing never

When I right here, to hold you forever

Give it an another try

 **Hold me in the rain** tight

If you wanna live, then its worth fight

To make your life a bit bright

Cause I know that you've been hurt

And I donno how to compensate yet

So tell me, would you smile?

Tell me that you will never be fragile

Tell me that you don't need anyone

Prove that nothing wrong you've done

I am not asking you to love me

I m not trying to owe you, you're free.

I know you like no other

Don't think about others, don't bother.

I see the sky above us falling, falling

"Tys?" I hear you already calling.

 **Forgive me my weakness** , please

I've **crestfallen** you, Yet I m not mean

I care about you like no other

I'd die for you, rather

Living with reasons,

Contemplating in darkest hours,

Listening to same old covers,

You saw the breezes when I was around

I respect everything, your ideas and grounds,

I know we are the troubled teens

I saw the perceptions you deem..

And then suddenly **I remember everything**

When I saw your eyes, though you said nothing,

I see that deprived heart,

Unrequited heart,

 **Afflicted heart** ,

Hypnotized by the sighing in sighs

Erase the pain of the deepest nights,

I believe this life as a **trekking**

Long one, with maelstrom, euphoria and wrecking.

Change your perceptions

Of that of only grief and rejection

Appreciate the brighter side of life

See me **infatuated,** you'll say "Its nice"

I see those brunette hair flutter,

Violently violent under the thunder

I realize the intensity,

Nostalgia and the mysteries.

Deep down really deep,

The painful confining that lives,

Love your life like it's the breath

See the silhouette of joys that are there, indeed.

 _Note: Thank you so much Neha for reviewing! ^_^ Hey, you may read my another fic too, "Hold me in the rain". I will really be happy and glad to hear from you. I will post 'It's a Big Deal' tonight. I'm sorry, I'm quite late._


End file.
